


Set for three

by FiveAndSeven



Series: Haikyuu Short Fic [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established kageatsuhina, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Polyamory, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, They Live Together!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveAndSeven/pseuds/FiveAndSeven
Summary: Spreading KageAtsuHina's agenda?Just an idea if they live together as vb player, set as the recent teams, so may include spoiler for those who don't read the manga.In other words, Kageyama, Atsumu, and Hinata's morning routine.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Series: Haikyuu Short Fic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740307
Comments: 4
Kudos: 156





	Set for three

"Atsumu-san."

The one who owns the name turns from the plant he has been watering. He smiles lightly at the sight of Hinata's bed hair. Then he proceeds to put the spray bottle near the table full of small plant pots. He takes huge steps before circling his hands around the smaller one, as Hinata's hands comfortably find his own place in Atsumu's waist. Then just like that, Atsumu puts his head on Hinata's shoulder and takes a deep breath.

Hinata hums before leaving a peck on his cheeks, earning a bubbly laugh and fond glance.

"Tobio is still sleeping, isn't he?" Atsumu then grumbles. Hinata laughs lightly, head tilting to the bedroom behind him. The door is left open, as Hinata stands before it, showing a man sprawled on a spacious bed.

"That kid, who told him to watch movies so late with us after his practice. Of course he will be dead in the morning." Atsumu adds, before retracting himself from Hinata's warmth.

"Well, Kageyama said already he hasn't been spending his time with us lately." Hinata comments, Atsumu nods. 

"Go sit first, i'll wake him up and we're going to have breakfast together." Atsumu gets inside their room, while muttering it's probably too late to call it breakfast.

Hinata sits on the chair, looking at the meals Atsumu has made while he was asleep earlier. He then distributes the plates on the seats opposite to him, while smiling as he hears Atsumu's constant fuss at Kageyama.

Minutes later, before he has the chance to look up and greets Kageyama, the latter already takes his own chance to hug Hinata from the back and kisses the top of his head. Kageyama's favorite place. Atsumu scoffs as he sits on his own seat. Kageyama follows, taking up his seat beside Atsumu. 

It is one of their weird requirement when they decided to start living together. That Hinata must always, always be on the opposite table. Precisely, Kageyama said, 'so we can look at you fairly' then Atsumu added 'and we can't have our breakfast time competing to feed you'. Hinata just laughed because, 'whatever, because i'll be having my breakfast with these stupid two'.

"Do you both have schedule coming up this week?" Kageyama suddenly asks as he munches lazily.

"I don't know, but we have another match coming up soon so we'll probably need to practice with our team. I'll check it later." Hinata says as Kageyama nods.

"I have schedule today, but beside that i'll be with Shouyou most of the time. How 'bout ya, Tobio?"

"Oh, okay. I have the weekend off, i just thought of inviting you both to go somewhere if your schedule fits." Kageyama says casually, not noticing the hard stares given by the other.

"What?" He then asks when Atsumu looks at Hinata then back at Kageyama.

"Well, this is the first time you initiate to invite us on a date." Kageyama flushes when he realizes Atsumu's teasing smile creeps in.

"W-what, so what?"

"Hey, hey, Kageyama, where do you want to take us?" Hinata joins in, earning reddening ears from Kageyama.

"Just shut up already, you haven't checked your schedule yet why do i need to tell them now." Kageyama mutters, before he's back digging in his food and refuses to look up any second longer.

  
They both smile at Kageyama before continuing their breakfast, understanding that Kageyama isn't always good with their teasing. 

And when they finally end their breakfast, Atsumu leaves first to take a bath. Hinata and Kageyama wait for their turns while cleaning up the dishes, while teasingly Hinata flicks the water to annoy Kageyama. It's not Kageyama if he doesn't respond with the same playfulness, before finally they end their water fight with a short kiss in the lip as they dry their hands. Kageyama scowls when he realizes he has to clean their mess though.

When it's Kageyama's turn to wash up, Hinata waits while sitting close to Atsumu's legs who sits on the coach. Atsumu puts his hand on Hinata's hair.

"Don't you have a schedule today?" 

"Nah, I don't."

Atsumu pouts, "hm, then you're alone in the house today. Kageyama said he's going to come home earlier, i can ask him to bring foods for your lunch later."

Hinata leans closer when Atsumu starts ruffling his hair, "no need to worry, i can cook for both of us. You're going to visit Osamu-san, right? Say hello to him when you arrive!"

Atsumu nods, right when Kageyama barges in. "Shit, i'm late! Hoshiumi-senpai just called and told me the schedule was changed yesterday but i didn't see his message. I must go now!"

"Ehh," Hinata says, a pout makes its way to his face. "Then you both go together today?"

"Seems like it is."

Kageyama rushes to take his shoes, followed behind by Atsumu and Hinata. Atsumu kisses Hinata's temple first, then letting Kageyama puts his lips on top of the smaller's head. Kageyama stiffly turns to Atsumu, who waits for him with an annoying -according to Kageyama- grin on his face.

"Come on, kiss me, it's on the rule for you to kiss me as i am to you." Kageyama huffs, putting his palms beside Atsumu's head and pull him closer.

Hinata chuckles at the awkwardness Kageyama has around Atsumu. It's clear they're still putting their efforts for this new relationship between them, though undeniably he knows both of them like each other very much.

Kageyama's kiss land on Atsumu's nose, which is returned in the same spot by Atsumu. Kageyama is honest, as he puts his hand to cover the slight flush on his face. Then they both shuffle to the door, and go out while waving their hands to Hinata.

Despite just sending them off, Hinata can't help wanting both of them to go back home soon enough though.


End file.
